


Out of Character

by Dolly Grimes (Romi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Perception of Reality, F/M, M/M, Nogitsune!Stiles, Prescription Drug Abuse, Violence, dark!stiles, temporary insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romi/pseuds/Dolly%20Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tried to tell Scott about this, he tried. Even Aiden had tried to say something but the young alpha had been outraged and offended that they even dared to say something against Stiles. To suggest that Stiles had been the one to plan Kira’s almost murder. He’d promptly shut himself off in his denial and ignored stopped talking to Derek for three weeks. </p><p>He got the call on a rainy Thursday evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Character

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Jazzie aka Romi here.
> 
> Just here to tell you a little of the backstory for the random one shot. Um, so Stiles obvs killed Lydia. He's suffering from temporary psychosis due to a number of things; excessive stress, lack of sleep, and abuse of a new medication for his ADHD (which is Provigil). 
> 
> I pushed the events that are happening in canon all the way back to March for Lydia's birthday and subsequent party instead of them happening in late October -- early November.
> 
> I only wrote this because I watched en episode of Law & Order: SVU where a similar situation happened. I even took some of the dialogue but I can't remember which lines so I suggestion you watch the episode titled Hothouse.

Derek tried to tell Scott about this, he _tried_. Even Aiden had tried to say something but the young alpha had been outraged and offended that they even dared to say something against Stiles. To suggest that _Stiles_ had been the one to plan Kira’s almost murder. He’d promptly shut himself off in his denial and ignored stopped talking to Derek for three weeks.

He got the call on a rainy Thursday evening.

x-x-x-x

 

"I'm glad she's dead."

Stiles blurted out the words, eyes wild and shifting. His hands were tapping out a sort of beat with a pen on the cold metal table at an alarming speed. The room was dim, cool, and crowded with people. It was a simple interview room with dark colored walls, a window and a closed door. The small cluster of people stood around the room like statues; silent and pensive.

"Stiles," The Sheriff, his father, cautions after clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Don’t say su-"

"No!" He wrenched his arm away, knocking over his chair. "Stop trying to shut me up, I have something to say for once. I have a voice don't I?"

Stiles looked to the pack; looked to Derek and Scott and _begged_ them to understand. Aiden growled in the corner where Ethan held him back – pressing him back into the hard wall. Melissa and Isaac stood in the corner adjacent to Stiles and the table – near the window – looking absolutely gutted. No one said anything so he began to pace, muttering things under his breath and rubbing trembling fingers over his brow.

"Stiles," Derek said, catching the attention of the pacing, manic teen. They weren’t going to get anywhere if they continued to make him feel caged and voiceless. "What did you do to Lydia?"

"Derek," Sheriff Stilinski shifted on his feet, voice threatening. "Maybe we shouldn't -"

Stiles whimpered, pulling the attention back to him, hands raking through his messy dark brown hair. "I just wanted to talk to her." he said, dragging his fingers down the side of his face – his nails leaving traces of fire and red trails in their wake.

"I used to love her but she loved Jackson. She _always_ loved Jackson and never paid attention to me, so I waited." he rattled off eyes unfocused and turning to resume his pacing. Five steps, turn and stop, five more steps. Over and over.

"When Jackson left I thought I'd have a chance, you know?" Stiles laughed then and everyone flinched. It was dry and cold, high pitched. "I had my face beat in to keep her safe and what does she do? She goes for Aiden! She treated me like a _friend_ and I thought that would work for a bit; as long as I could be near her."

It was quiet. Everyone was transfixed with the sight of a side of Stiles they had never seen. It was scary, it was surreal – it was heartbreaking.

"I just wanted to be there for her, to be the only one who actually listened to her. But she started drinking at the party, starting saying things – terrible things like the years before and she stormed off. I just wanted to tell her how pretty she looked and…and…" Stiles slammed his hands down on the table, staring between his hands with furious unseeing eyes. "She walked away!"

"Stiles..." Allison choked out, tears streaming from her eyes, hands laced and hard presses to her stomach as if to keep from reaching out. She’d seen his crushed expression then when Lydia had brushed past him to walk out the door. Stiles kept talking, didn't even acknowledge them, trying to get his story out.

"I followed her outside, to tell her I was sorry and I had a gift for her. I always give her a birthday gift, things she needs. Her own baseball bat so she wouldn't feel left out of pack battles like I used to. I just wanted to say I was _sorry_ and that we could still be friends." Stiles looked to Scott then and blinked before continuing on.

"She always treated me like I was stupid, like I was less than her even though my grades were second to hers but I didn't care. I loved her! I loved her but she ran from me, so I grabbed her arm and she _screamed_ at me. Told me I was pathetic and that I was a loser and asked me why the hell I always followed after her because she'd never, ever want me."

Isaac whimpered in the far corner of the room. Aiden stilled and Derek made to step forward to comfort Stiles but remembered himself at the last minute. Stiles was bordering on hyperventilating and just kept going even when Melissa started pleading with him to calm down.

"I just wanted to comfort her and tell her it was all going to be alright like my mom told me once but she shoved me. She shoved me so I hit her and she fell back so I hit her again and again and again. Her head hit a rock and she screamed but no one came so I wrapped my hands around her throat and _squeezed_." Stiles ended with an innocent look, honey-brown eyes watery and bright – and looking directly at Derek.

“You understand, right Derek?” the teen asked, chewing his lip. “You get it, right? _Tell_ them you get me, you always do, always.”

Derek wanted to, that much was plain on his face to anyone but he couldn’t – wouldn’t – say it. He didn’t dare look to Scott, the young alpha looked ready to crumble under the weight of the world.

“Stiles,” he finally managed to get out and the boy brightened at his name. “you’re sick right now. You wouldn’t have done this if not for…” He couldn’t say it; couldn’t even look at Stiles anymore.

“This just isn’t you.” Derek said with conviction.

“Like fucking hell it isn’t!” Aiden shouted, pushing against Ethan to get across the room. “He killed Lydia, he’s a monster. He needs to die.”

The room exploded into voices clawing over one another trying to be heard. It was grating on the ears and sent more than a few peoples blood pressure skyrocketing. Hardly anyone noticed when the lights started flickering. Or when Stiles’ face went slack and darkened into an apathetic mask. For a second their eyes met; Derek and Stiles.

“Not me you say?” he purred, voice weaving through the chaos. “Well you’re right about that one, sourwolf.”

And the lights went out.  


End file.
